My Kind of Crazy
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Regina King is an almost 21 year old young woman but she isn't your average young woman. What happens when she find herself with more family than she knows what to do with? Will she trust them not to hurt her as she has been emotionally, mentally, and physically hurt in the past? Will she find love with one of the Sons? Will she be a certain biker's kind of crazy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes I know you are all probably thinking oh no not another new story with all the ones she has posted and hasn't updated but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone and my muse wouldn't let me work on any of my other SoA stories until I got this one typed out... So I hope that you all enjoy it! It will have a couple of Ocs in it and will definitely have a Happy/OC pairing but the other pairings I haven't decided on just yet... Instead of making Clay the bad guy in this story it will be Gemma who gets bashed! LOL... Also while it will have the mother charter it will also have the Tacoma charter and Nomads in this story since it actually starts in Tacoma...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Regina King looked around and sighed when she saw the big crowds of people. She decided to ignore them as she made her way to the building that said office on it. She needed to pick up her schedule so she would know when her classes were so that she could get a job that would work around her class schedule.

She would be starting at University of Washington Tacoma come Monday and she honestly couldn't wait. She was doing a double major in Computer Science and Information Technology while also doing a minor in Photography and Art. Luckily for her she had the money her Grandparents left her since her father refused to pay for her college after she informed him that she would not marry one of his friend's son. Although come Tuesday he would be the one having to come to her for money but she shook her head to clear it and walked into the office and over to the desk. She smiled when the woman behind the desk looked at her. "Hello, my name is Regina King and I'm here for pick up my class schedule."

The woman smiled. "Hello, Miss King. My name is Amanda and if you give me a minute I'll have your class schedule and your book list for you."

Regina nodded. "No problem, Amanda, and please call me Regina."

Amanda nodded and smiled again as she typed in Regina's name. She quickly located her name and printed out the schedule and text book list. She walked over to the printer and then back to the counter. "Alright this is your class schedule and this is a list of text books and other books you will need for your various classes. If you need anything don't hesitate to come here and let me know."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Amanda. I already have my text books but I'll get the other books on the list. Have a nice day and I'll see I'm sure when I come in, in three days." With that said she walked out of the office and back to her car. Once in her car she looked her class schedule over and nodded to herself. Luckily she already had a house so she didn't have to worry about paying for rent but she did have to worry about paying for the utilities, food, gas for her car, her cell phone, and other things. She still had money left from what her Grandparents had left her and she would come into a shit load of money among other things in four days but she didn't want to rely on just that so with that thought in her mind she started her car and drove off.

Her first stop was a bar that was about a mile and a half away from the college. She quickly checked her hair and makeup and got out of her car and walked into the bar. She spotted someone at the bar and walked over with a smile on her face. "Hello, I'm here about the waitress job."

The man looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm Nick and I own this place. Who are you and how old are you, Sweetheart?"

Regina chuckled. "My name is Regina King and I'll be twenty one on this coming Tuesday."

Nick nodded. "Well tell me about yourself, Regina. And do you have any experience with waiting tables?"

Regina sat down on one of the bar stools and grinned. "I waited tables in High School to piss off my father. He didn't like that I would do such a common job. Now lets see about me, I start classes Monday at University of Washington Tacoma. I'm doing a double major in computer science and information technology and I am also minoring in photography and art. I'll admit that I come from a very privileged background but my so called father cut me off when I refused to marry one of his friend's son. Luckily for me I still have the money that my grandparents left me when they died along with a house that they left me. I will tell you that even though my father cut me off come Tuesday everything that he owns comes to me because of the will my mother left to where he was only in charge of the money and business until I hit twenty one. While I may have plenty of money heading my way I don't want to just rely on it. I want to work for a living and I would prefer to work somewhere I like and something I like doing and not working where I am expected to. With the money that my grandparents left me I'm able to pay for my college and still have money left over but like I said I don't want to rely on just what I inherit or inherited. I would have started college directly after I graduated from High School but I had some health problems that I had to head with first. I should tell you that while I'm nice I have a problem with people touching me without asking and I tend to do deal with them my way."

Nick chuckled and then smirked. "You're hired, Sweetheart. Maybe some of the men that come in here will learn to look and not touch after you let loose on them. Get me your class schedule so that I can work around it. Can you start tonight?"

Regina smirked and handed over her schedule that she had thought to bring in with her. "Yes I can. Any particular uniform that is to be worn?"

Nick shook his head. "Not really but most of the girls where skirts, dresses, and shorts. As you can see I'm not a typical bar because I open at four in the afternoon and I do serve food. If you can be here at eight I'll personally show you the ropes. Pay is seven an hour plus tips. I pay my waitresses more than I have to because of some of the hassel they have to go through. As long as you don't kill someone I'll let you deal with those who touch your person on your own."

Regina nodded. "I can deal with that. I'll be here at five til eight then tonight. Thank you, Nick."

Nick smiled. "No thank you, Sweetheart. I'll see you later."

Regina smiled, stood up and waved at Nick as she made her way out of the bar to her car. Once in her car she let out a sigh of relief. She turned her car on and pulled out of her parking space when the road was clear and drove home. Once at home she went her bedroom, set her alarm clock for six before she stripped and laid down on her bed. She was asleep ten minutes later.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

By seven thirty Regina was showered, had her hair done, makeup on, and dressed in a jean skirt, blue halter top, and black knee high boots that had four inch heels. After one last look in her full length mirror she grabbed her purse and keys before she walked out of her bedroom and then out of her house. She was parking her car at seven fifty-two. At exactly seven fifty-five she was walking through the doors and into the Lion's Den bar. She spotted Nick talking to a couple of guys and walked over. She waited patiently until he looked at her and then she grinned. "Private Regina reporting for duty, Sir."

Nick shook his head and laughed. "I think that I'm going to have fun watching you work, Regina. Regina, meet Kozik and Quinn. Boys, meet my newest waitress Regina."

Regina smiled and waved. "Good evening, gentlemen. Nick, where would you like me to start? Oh and remind me later to give you my info and numbers. We forgot to do that earlier."

Nick nodded and then smirked. "The three tables about fifteen feet from the bar are yours for now. Just take their orders and give it to the bar tender. I'll give you more tables after I see how you handle these three. Here is your tablet. If you need anything for any reason just motion to me."

Regina chuckled when she caught the gleam in Nick's eyes. "Be ready to watch me in action, Nick. Now if you, gentlemen, will excuse me I'll go see if these people need any drinks or something to eat."

Nick shook his head and leaned back against the bar. "Tonight should prove to be entertaining if you boys want to stick around and watch."

Quinn looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow. "What do you know that we don't, Nick? And who is your new girl? She looks young."

Nick grinned "Her name is Regina and she starts classes Monday at University of Washington Tacoma. She came into about the position I had open for waiting tables. I liked her from the moment she first talked. She'll be a breath of fresh of air around here. I'll have to work around her class schedule though but I'll manage it. I plan on keeping a close eye on her even when she's not here to make sure that she's alright. Some of the shit she told me this afternoon has me worried for her because of the reprcussions that could come back on her. As for her looking young that is because she is, Quinn. She'll be twenty one on Tuesday. I think she looks younger because of whatever health problems she had a while back. There is just something about her that makes me want to protect her and I will do whatever I can in order to make sure that she stays safe."

Quinn and Koz both nodded but before either of them could say anything they and Nick heard Regina snap loudly "Keep your hands to yourself, dude, if you want to keep them."

All of their heads snapped forward but as Koz and Quinn started to stand Nick put his hand on their shoulders and said "Lets see if she can handle herself, boys."

Koz frowned but nodded. "I'll stay put for now but the first sign of her not being able to handle it I'll handle it for her. She looks so damn tiny."

Quinn nodded as he watched the scene in front of him with narrowed eyes. "That she does, brother."

Nick couldn't help but shake his head at the sight of the two Sons because of how protective they were acting. His eyes widened in shock and surprise when he saw Regina throw one of the guys over her side and back.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Regina didn't have a problem with the first two tables she served but the third table was already giving her problems. She had just sat their drinks in front of them when she felt a hand grab her ass. She grabbed the hand that touched her and twisted it slightly as she snapped loudly "Keep your hands to yourself, dude, if you want to keep them. She applied a little pressure and then let the hand go. She turned around to walk away when her wrist was grabbed. She turned her head to look at the man who had a hold of her wrist. "Let go of me. NOW!"

The man shook his head. "I think you owe my friend an apology. You know you liked his hand on your ass."

Regina slowly turned around completely to face the table as she drawled "I don't owe your friend a damn thing. If I had liked his hand on me I would have left it there. Now are you going to let go of me on your own or am I going to have to make you? You have until the count of five to decide."

The man stood up and tightened his hold on Regina's wrist as he smirked. "You're gonna have to make me, Sweetheart. Not that you could because you're so small."

Regina let a smirk appear on her lips as she shifted slightly and yanked her wrist making the man stumble forward and she shifted again and threw him over her hip and back head first. She shook her now free hand and wrist as she turned to look at the man on the floor. "Never touch me again, asshole." She swung back around when she heard a chair scrape backwards and glared at the man that was now standing up. When she saw him holding his hands up in surrender she nodded and walked over to the bar where she saw Nick looking at her with concern on his face. "I'm alright, Nick. Sorry about that."

Nick shook his head. "Damn, Sweetheart, you weren't lying about taking care of yourself. Are you sure that you're okay?"

Regina chuckled and nodded. "I'm good, Nick, but I can say the same thing for the ass who thought it alright to put his hands on me. I'll have a bruise but that is just about it. You may want to get them out of here though."

Nick nodded but before he could say anything Quinn said "We'll get them out of here for you, Nick."

Nick looked at Quinn with knowing eyes. "I'll have a beer and a shot waiting for you two when you come back in. Make sure that those two who touched Regina understands that they are not welcome back here again unless they can keep their fucking hands to themselves."

Quinn and Koz both smirked and then walked over and helped the guy that was sober take his two friends out of the bar. After they roughed the two men up who touched Regina they went back inside and sat down at the bar again. They talked to Nick and kept an eye on Regina for the rest of the night.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

At the end of the night Regina couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. When she heard a laugh she looked up and smiled when she saw Nick watching her. "Don't laugh at me. It's been a while since I've been on my feet for this long especially in a pair of heels. I must say that I did enjoy myself tonight."

Nick laughed. "Well that is always a good thing. If you can be here tomorrow night at seven. Although it probably won't be until between nine and ten that we start getting busy. You did great tonight, Regina."

Regina grinned. "It wasn't all that hard, Nick. I'll be here tomorrow evening by seven. I have to do some shopping for some books that I don't have yet for a couple of my classes. I also need to get some art supplies."

Nick nodded and motioned to the door. "I'll walk you out, Sweetheart. Thank you for helping me clean up."

Regina shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed her purse from behind the bar. "The others should have stayed to help but regardless it wasn't a problem, Nick. I'm just ready to get home and get some sleep."

Nick smirked as he led Regina out of the bar. He wasn't surprised at all to see Quinn and Koz outside waiting and smiled ruefully as he locked the bar up. He then held his arm out to Regina and once she took it he led her to her car with Quinn and Koz walking behind them. He helped Regina into her car and smiled down at her. "Be careful going home, Sweetheart. I put my number in your cell so if you need anything call me. Other than that I will see you tomorrow evening."

Regina blew Nick a kiss and then waved at Koz and Quinn. "I'll be careful going home I promise. See you boys later, Koz and Quinn."

"We'll see you soon, Doll." Quinn said with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled her car door shut and started the car. After making sure the way was clear she pulled out and drove home. Once at home she walked in, locked the front door, made sure her security system was set, and then walked to her bedroom. She stripped don to her strapless bra and panties and then fell into her bed. Within seconds she was out like a light.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Quinn waited until he could no longer see Regina's car with his eyes before he turned to look at Nick. "Koz and I will be back in here tonight. What time do you have Regina coming in, Nick?"

Nick chuckled and shook his head. "She is due in at seven, Quinn. And I figured that you and Koz would be in tonight. I noticed how you two barely could keep your eyes off of Regina. She is like a moth to a flame and I have no clue why."

Koz nodded. "I may not have been able to keep my eyes off of her but it wasn't because I was thinking of fucking her and man is that a first for me. Normally when I see a hot woman like her the first thing I think about is how quickly I can get her into bed but there is just something about Regina that makes me want to protect her. She looks familiar to me but I can't place where I know her from. I'm sure that I'll figure it out soon. Don't be surprised if we have a couple others with us when we come tonight, Nick. You know that we have SAMCRO up here and if Jax and/or Lorca see Quinn and I leaving they are going to want to know why and more than likely they will end up coming with us. Do you have Regina's address, Nick? I would feel better if Quinn and I can drive by to make sure that she got home alright."

Nick nodded and leaned against the hood of his truck and quickly wrote down her address for the two Sons and handed it to Koz. "Call and let me know that she got there alright please, Koz."

Koz nodded and looked at the address before he handed it over to Quinn to look at. "I'll call you and let you know in about twenty minutes or so, Nick. You get home and get some rest since you open up at one today. We will be having a talk about letting the others leave when they should be helping you cleaning things up after you close for the night."

Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Regina said the same thing. We'll talk later, Koz. I'll see you two boys around seven or so tonight. Ride safely and try to stay out of trouble."

Quinn and Koz both patted Nick on the back before they walked over to their bikes and climbed onto them. They waited until Nick pulled away from the bar before they pulled away and made their way towards Regina's. Once they were both reassured that Regina was home and safe they made their way back to the clubhouse and parked.

No sooner than they were off of their bikes than a voice from behind them said "Just what in the hell have you two been up to tonight? I thought you were only going to go to Nick's bar to make sure that he was doing alright."

Koz looked up and grinned when he saw Lorca and Jax heading his and Quinn's way. "We were just planning on that but ended up staying after we were introduced to the new girl. We ended up staying until closing time and then drove by her place before we came back here to make sure that she got home alright."

Lorca looked at Koz and Quinn in disbelief. "Why?"

Quinn ran a hand down his face and shook his head. "If you really want to know then you can join Koz and I when we go back tonight. It would be easier for you just to see than it would be for us to explain it."

Lorca sighed but nodded. "Fine but I expect the answer to be a good one. We'll talk later today but for now get some rest because we have church at nine this morning."

Both Koz and Quinn nodded and clapped their hands on Lorca's and Jax's shoulders as they walked by them. Once they were all in the clubhouse they said goodnight to one another and headed to their dorms to catch some shuteye.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I have to say that I do like the way this story is going! LMFAO! I already have 5 chapters typed out and I'm still typing away on this story... If I can get anywhere from 10-15 reviews I will post chapter 2 later on today! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! Thank you everyone for the reviews for the first chapter of this story... I'm happy to know that so many people liked the first chapter... I met to get this chapter posted last night but ended up not being able to due to health problems... However here is chapter 2 for all of you now!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

At 6:55 pm Regina rushed into the Lion's Den with two shopping bags in her hands. She headed over to Nick with a sigh. "I'm going to have to change before I can start, Nick. I didn't go home before I came here because I picked up a tail at the book store this afternoon. I didn't feel comfortable going home when someone I don't know was following me."

Nick frowned as he narrowed his eyes. "Use my office to change, Sweetheart. Then when you come out I want you to sit down at the bar for a few minutes to catch your breath. I'll have a coke and a salad waiting on you."

Regina nodded and walked into Nick's office just as Nick said "Hey, Quinn, Koz, Lorca, and Jax. I'll be with you boys in a minute." She shook her head and shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. After ten minutes she was just about ready to go out into the bar. She looked down and smiled at her choice of outfit for the night. She had on a leather skirt that went mid thigh, a purple strapless shirt, and purple four inch high heels. She took a deep breath, let it out and then then opened the door to Nick's office and walked out. She rolled her eyes but smiled when Nick's gaze shot to her and motioned her over. She walked over and sat on the bar stool he was pointing at and took her drink from him just as he sat a salad down in front of her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nick saw Koz, Quinn, Lorca, and Jax walk into the bar out of the corner of his eye as he watched Regina walk into his office. "Hey, Quinn, Koz, Lorca, and Jax. I'll be with you boys in a minute." He waited until his office door was shut before he turned to look at the four bikers completely. "Let me get Regina's order put in and get her a coke and I'll be with you boys. She's had a rough day today from the sound of it."

Koz frowned. "She's alright though, Nick? Didn't I just see her go into your office?"

Nick nodded as he quickly sent someone into the back with a chicken salad order for Regina and he grabbed a bottle of coke out of the fridge under the bar. "Yeah, Koz, you did. She's using my office to change. She didn't get to go home to change before coming here because someone has been following her today. She had to go shopping today to pick up more books for her classes and picked up a tail at the book store."

Koz stiffened. "She looked alright though right?"

Nick rolled his eyes slightly. "She looked fine, Koz. She just didn't want to lead whoever was following her to her home. She'll be out soon and you can see with your own two eyes that she is okay." He sat a beer in front of all four bikers just as he heard his office door open. His head shot towards Regina and he motioned her over. He pointed to the bar stool between Koz and Quinn. Once he saw that she was sat down he handed her, her coke and placed the chicken salad that he just got handed down in front of her. "Drink your coke and eat your chicken salad, Sweetheart. Tina and Alicia can handle the floor for now so you just stay seated. Now what can you tell me about the person who was following you?"

Regina sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. "He looked to be about my age with dark hair. I only figured out that he was following me when I went into Victoria Secrets and he walked in not even thirty seconds later. After that I paid more attention. He followed me to three clothing stores, a shoe store, and to my post office where I grabbed my mail. He was driving a blue four door Ford. If I have to take a guess I would say he's about six foot and weighs about one forty to one sixty. Other than that I can't tell you much about him."

Nick nodded but before he could say anything Koz said "Wasn't there a four door blue Ford in the parking lot outside when we pulled in here, Lorca?"

Lorca nodded and stood up. "Yeah, Koz, there was. Quinn and Jax if you would stay in here Koz and I will check it out."

Regina shook her head and looked at the man who had spoken. "You don't have to do that, Sir."

Lorca looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow. "My name is Lorca, kid. The blonde on the other side of Quinn is Jax. You don't have to call either of us sir. As for not having to check it out yeah I do. I can't have something happening to one of Nick's girls. So you just stay in here and talk to Nick, Quinn, and Jax, honey."

Regina snorted but nodded as she watched Koz and Lorca walk outside. She turned her head to lick at Nick. "You do know that I can take care of myself."

Nick chuckled. "You proved that last night, sweetheart, but it doesn't mean you can't accept help when it is offered. Now eat your chicken salad and drink your coke."

"Yes, dad." Regina said with a chuckle.

Nick smirked. "Good girl. Did you get everything that you need for your classes?"

Regina nodded. "I did. Do you want me to come in Monday night?"

Nick shook his head. "You got an early class Tuesday morning. You can pop in Monday evening to visit but you're out of here by midnight. Don't you have a late class Monday?"

Regina thought for a moment. "Yeah but it lets out at nine thirty. I can work Tuesday evening but can't be here much before eight thirty because I have an appointment at six that I can't miss."

Quinn who had been listening frowned and turned to look at Regina with narrowed eyes. "What kind of appointment do you have at six at night, doll?"

Regina smirked as she turned her head to look at Quinn. "The kind that involves me taking my shirt off, handsome."

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. "What the fuck?"

Regina threw her head back and laughed. "I have an appointment to get a new tat done, Quinn. Unfortunately it does involve me taking my shirt off because of where it will be located. Hopefully the guy doing the tat doesn't turn out to be a perv. The girl who use to do my tats moved to Florida so I had to look for someone new."

Jax who had been silent up til then said "I'll take you to get it, Darlin. If you don't know the guy you shouldn't go on your own. Besides Nick would feel better if someone went with you."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Can I ask why you guys seem so protective of me when you just met me? If I'm not mistaken you boys don't take to outsiders."

Jax gave a half smile. "Probably because you remind us all of someone we use to know. You are right in thinking that this isn't how we act when we meet someone new. I'll be in town until next wee so give me your phone so I can put my number in it. You call me if something is wrong or doesn't seem right. And before you ask you remind me of my sister."

Regina smiled slightly at that and handed her cell phone over to Jax just as Koz and Lorca came back in. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she noticed the looks on their faces. "Are you two alright? Did you find anything?"

Lorca sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I called one of my guys to bring a tow truck. You'll have to let one of us take you home, honey, when it is time for you to be off. All four of your tires have been slashed. When we got out there the car was gone. Your windshield has also been broken. It will be at least Wednesday before I can have your car fixed because I'm going to give it a thorough going over to make sure that nothing else was messed with."

Regina gasped and then narrowed her eyes. "If I find out that my father is behind this all hell will break loose. Alright I'm going to start work. Nick, where do you ant me tonight?"

Nick sighed. "Take the middle of the bar, sweetheart. Yell if you need help."

Regina nodded and leaned across the bar to kiss Nick on his cheek. She then stood up and kissed Lorca, Jax, Quinn, and Koz on their cheeks before she walked away and start work for the evening.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax shook his head in surprise as he watched Regina walk away before he turned to look at Nick. "What did she mean about her father, Nick?"

Nick sighed and sat beers in front of Jax, Koz, Quinn, and Lorca. "Her father cut her off when she refused to marry one of his friends son's. She is using money that her grandparents left her to pay for college and she is living in a house that they left her. She's working here so that she can pay her bills and save the money she still has left from her grandparents. For being so young she has a good head on her shoulders. When I first met her yesterday she reminded me of Natalie so I hired her on the spot. I do believe if Nat and I would have had children that our daughter would be just like Regina is now. However the thing I am most worried about is that she turns twenty one on Tuesday and once she does everything from property, money, and business is handed to her. Her father is only in charge of everything until she turns twenty one in stipulation of her mother's will."

Lorca nodded. "She reminds me of my cousin and someone else who I can't think of right off the bat. We'll help you make sure she stays safe, Nick. I don't think it is a good idea for her to home alone tonight. Also as far as her father goes we need to get his name off of her so that we can check into him. If she is set to inherit a shit load of money and assets because she turns twenty one he very well could not want her to make it to that age."

Nick nodded. "I'll see if she will sleep at my place tonight. If not I'll beg to sleep on her couch. At least Jax is going with her on Tuesday. When I get her to take a break later I'll ask for her father's name. It is better to know just who we are dealing with."

Koz lifted an eyebrow. "Where are you going with little one, Jax?"

Jax chuckled and shook his head. "I'm tagging along when she goes to get a tat done. She told Nick, Quinn, and I she's never met the guy who is doing it before. I'll find out who it is from her tonight and have Juice run a check on him so I know who I'm dealing with. I think she freaked Quinn and Nick out when she said she would have to have her top off. To be honest I'm not that thrilled about it either. Also not thrilled that she has a semi late class on Monday night. Which reminds me Nick do you have a copy of her schedule with the Professors names on it? I want to have Juice run their names and see if anything pops up that shouldn't."

Nick groaned even as he nodded. "I'll get it to you later, Jax. Regina has two late classes a week. She is doing a double major as well as a minor. She's going to be ran off her feet. I have a feeling I'll have to remind her to eat just like I did earlier. She is already too thin as it is."

Jax frowned as he found himself looking at Regina. "Jesus Christ! I just realized how thin she is. Why the fuck is she so thin?"

Nick sighed. "I'm not exactly sure why but I'm pretty sure it has to do with whatever health problems she had a year or two ago. She didn't tell me what kind of health problems it was only that is why she is just now starting college."

Jax swore as did Quinn, Koz, and Lorca but it was him who said "Well we'll just have to make sure that she eats and takes care of herself. From what Quinn and Koz said she knows how to handle herself in a sticky and/or tough situation. That is a good thing but with as thin as she is she could get hurt easily."

Regina who heard the last part as she walked up to the bar drawled "I can take care of myself, Jax, but thank you for worrying. Out of curiosity do any of you know why Tina and Alicia keep shooting me glares? I haven't done or said anything to them tonight."

Lorca, Jax, Quinn, and Koz looked at the two women in question and glared at them but it was Quinn who said "Don't worry about them, doll. They are just jealous of you. Is any of your customers giving you a hard time?"

Regina looked at Quinn incredulously. "Why are they jealous of me? And no so far everyone is behaving but then again it is only quarter til nine so the night is far from over."

Quinn threw his head back and laughed. "Why wouldn't they be jealous of you, doll? Have you even looked at yourself in a mirror? You are one hot woman, doll, and the way you carry yourself just reenforces that. You come off as confident and you don't take shit from anyone. That is why they are jealous of you."

Regina huffed. "Well that is just stupid. Alright I'm going to check on my customers again. And, boys, I think one of your buddies just walked in."

Lorca, Quinn, Jax, Koz, and Nick all looked at the door and smirked when they saw Happy. They waited until he got over to them and slapped him on the back.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, Hap, but what are you doing here?" Lorca asked.

Happy smirked. "I figured that I would come see why you guys are hanging out here instead of at the clubhouse where you could be getting laid. The prospect picked up the car you called about and is taking it back to the shop now, Lorca."

Lorca nodded absently as his eyes narrowed on a boy that was staring at Regina a little too hard and too long. "Hey, Nick. That boy over at the table in Tina's section that is watching Regina has he been in here before?"

Nick frowned and looked at the boy in question. "No he hasn't that I remember, Lorca. I'll keep an eye on him. I have to go into the back real quick to grab something so Regina has a snack out here to eat on so if she comes back over tell her I said to take a short break and to drink a coke."

Lorca nodded but it was Quinn who said "We'll watch over her, Nick."

Happy looked at his four brothers with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck?"

Koz chuckled and then jumped to his feet when he saw a guy grab Regina's ass. "That shit ain't gonna end well."

Jax also stood up as he shook his head. "No, brother, it ain't. Look at the look on her face."

Lorca's eyebrows went up to the middle of his forehead when he saw Regina grab the guy's hand, twist it, and then kick his chair out from under him as she forced him to his knees. "Damn she's good."

Happy was watching the scene with fire in his eyes. "Who the fuck is she? She's new I know that much."

Quinn chuckled. "That is Regina, brother. She's Nick's newest hire and the reason Koz, Lorca, Jax, and I are here instead of at the clubhouse. Koz and I met Regina last night and liked what we saw and heard. Jax and Lorca tagged along this evening to meet her. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna take the trash out."

Happy nodded and watched as Quinn walked over and took the guy from the tiny girl. One of his eyebrows went up when he saw the girl kiss Quinn on the cheek as he said something to her and pointed towards them. He watched as the girl walked over to them and leaned against Jax as she said "Is this how it's going to be? Are you boys going to force everyone who gets a little grabby with me to leave?"

Jax chuckled and wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "Of course, darlin. You a'ight?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm good, Jax. The guy only grabbed my ass and then I had him on his knees in less than twenty seconds. So who is the new guy?"

Lorca chuckled and shook his head. "Regina, meet Happy. Happy, meet Regina. Honey, Nick wants you to drink a coke. He'll be back out here soon."

Regina nodded and walked around the bar. She got a bottle of coke from the fridge and stood up. Her eyes roamed the bar as she drank her coke. She kept an eye on her customers to make sure that they didn't need anything. "Did my car get towed, Lorca?"

Lorca nodded. "That it did, honey. We decided you could either go home with Nick or one of us will go home with you for tonight. Until we know who did that to your car you are gonna have to be careful."

Regina huffed. "I guess one of you are coming home with me then. I have to be there in the morning for the delivery people that are due at eight. I know that you said it probably wouldn't be fixed by Monday but any chance you get my car fixed by then so I have a way to class? If not I can walk because I only live about three miles from the college."

Lorca frowned but it was Jax who said "I'll take you to school, darlin and one of us will pick you up. While you are over here give me the name of that guy you're seeing Tuesday so I can have someone look into him. Also will you give me your father's name so that I can have him looked into as well please."

Regina smirked and pulled a piece of paper out of her cleavage and unfolded it. She quickly wrote a second name, birthday, and social security number onto the paper and then handed it to Jax. "That is the guy's name and the name of the shop as well as the address. I just added my father's name to the paper as well as his birthday and social so that you can find him easy enough. As for picking me up I have classes until nine thirty Monday night and I have an early class on Tuesday morning. So you may as well stay with me Monday night."

Jax nodded and then waited until Regina went back to her customers before he pulled his cell phone out and called Juice. After giving Juice all the info that he had on both men that he wanted checked out he ended the call and sighed. "Juice should have all the info for us by tonight or at the latest tomorrow afternoon. I guess I'll take Regina home tonight and stay with her. Not sure what the hell it is but my head is screaming at me that I have to protect her. And I'm pretty sure that it is more than the fact that she reminds me of Trinity. I'll figure it out eventually."

Lorca, Koz, and Quinn all nodded and said at the same time "I feel like that too."

Happy shook his head. "So who is the other guy that you have Juice looking up, Jax?"

Jax sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "A tattoo artist. Regina has an appointment with him Tuesday evening but has never met him before. I'm tagging along to make sure that she is safe and that the guy doesn't try anything since she'll have to have her top off for whatever piece she is getting."

Happy's eyes snapped towards where Regina was talking to someone. As he watched her he couldn't help but smirk and then frowned even as he finally realized why four of his brothers were protective towards the young woman. There was something innocent about her even with the way that she dressed. He also realized that not once had she shied away from them or hit on them. It was like she didn't see the kutte just the person that was wearing it. Now he could fully understand just why Jax, Koz, Quinn, and Lorca wanted to keep an eye on Regina. Well that and besides who he realized was actually her biological father after staring at her long enough in one sitting. He nor they wanted anything to take her innocence away unless she chose to. "Let me know if you need help watching the little girl. Think I figured out why you guys are so damn protective of her. I also finally recognize why she looks so damn familiar to me and probably to you guys as well."

Jax, Lorca, Quinn, and Koz all turned their heads to look at Happy and said at the same time "Why?"

Happy let out a raspy chuckle. "She looks innocent even with the way that she is dressed. There is just something about her that screams innocent. Also if you look long and hard enough she looks like Trinity does. Jax, if I'm not mistaken that girl is a half sister to you."

All four turned to look at Regina but it was Nick who said when he was back behind the bar "Happy is right boys. There is something about Regina that makes you feel as if you have to protect her from anything and everything. I felt it as soon as she walked into the bar yesterday asking about the job. She may be hell on wheels but she needs to be cared for and protected. I'm only letting her work until twelve thirty tonight and then I'm pulling her off the floor. And, Jax, now that I know what to look for she does have the look of a Teller about her. Has it been decided where she is staying tonight?"

"Yeah I'll take her home and stay with her. She said something about delivery guys being there by eight in the morning. I'll also be taking her to class Monday morning and one of us will pick her up. I got Juice running a background check on the guy who is supposed to do her tat on Tuesday and on the man who is supposed to be her father. I'll have to think of a way to broach the subject of her possibly being my half sister." Jax said as he watched with narrowed eyes as a guy approached Regina. He let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding when the guy smiled and nodded at whatever she said before he went back to his table and the group of guys sitting at it.

* * *

><p>AN 2: This chapter was kind of fun to write... I really did enjoy the twists and turns in this chapter so I hope you all did too... Click the button and let me know what you think! If I can get another 10-15 reviews I will post chapter 3 by tomorrow morning if not tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow thank you all for the reviews... I am glad that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it... hehe... *snorts* I was working on another story to update when my muse decided I needed to write out another idea that has been bothering me for a while so be on the look out for another new story... After this update, updates will happen 2-3 a week depending on the reviews I get... Also for those of you following Healing Touch I will be updating that story again by tomorrow...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nick pulled Regina off the floor at twelve thirty and made her sit down at the bar. "You're done for the night. Your section was way busier than the others anyways. Jax will be back shortly. He ran out to get you something to eat. You keep Lorca, Koz, Quinn, and Happy company while I inform Tina and Alicia that they are getting more tables even though nobody is sitting at them currently."

Regina huffed but nodded and looked at the four bikers after Nick walked away. "Sorry that you four get stuck playing baby sitter."

Koz chuckled and shook his head. "We are not playing baby sitter, little one. We don't have a problem what so ever spending time with you. So while we wait on Jax why don't you tell us about yourself."

Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "We as you know my name is Regina King. I'm originally from Tacoma but my father moved us to New York when I was ten years old. In high school I waited tables to piss my dad off but found that I enjoyed it because I met someone new each day. I ended up getting sick my senior year but still made it through and graduated at the top of my class. However no sooner did I get my diploma handed to me that I collapsed and ended up in the hospital with leukemia. I've now been in remission for almost a year and decided that it was time to go to college for what I always planned to. I'm majoring in both computer science and information technology while minoring in photography and art. My birthday is Tuesday which is why I'm treating myself to a tattoo. I love the colors blue and purple but hate yellow. My so called father cut me off when I refused to marry the son of a friend of his. However what he seems to have forgotten is that once I turn twenty one I have control over everything since all the money he has and the business he runs was from my mother who left everything to me when she died shortly after I turned fifteen years old. My father is only in charge until I turn twenty one then it all comes to me and I have to make the decisions. Thinking back on it I think my mother knew that he would try something like this and that is why she left me everything. Well that and the fact that he isn't my biological father. She wanted to make sure that I was provided for when she was no longer around to do so."

Koz frowned. "You don't sound very happy about your mom leaving the money, business, and everything, little one."

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It is what it is. I'm just glad I can hire someone to do the day to day operations because I refuse to give my life up for something that always took my parents away from me. Besides I'm not so sure I could handle the pressure since I'm not back to anywhere close to what I was like before I got sick. If I didn't think my father would run the business into the ground to spite me I would have him run it since he seems to love it more than me."

Quinn wrapped an arm around Regina's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "What kind of business is it, doll?"

Regina chuckled at that and then smirked. "Well the business itself is like three different businesses. The one business you guys are probably familiar with is a chain of auto repair and body shops. They all do custom designs and have no problem fixing even the oldest of cars. My parents were constantly buying out smaller shops and then expanding them. Before mom died they had so many shops that they had to set up a corporate office. During the next year I'm going to have to go to each shop and make sure that they are running as they should and that nobody is stealing anything whether it be money or parts. The second part of the business deals in buying older cars and restoring them to their former glory and putting them in car shows. The final part of the business deals with loaning out cars for weddings, parties, or anything of the like."

At that Lorca, Koz, Happy, and Quinn all sat up straighter but it wasn't any of them it was Jax who they didn't realize was back that said "What's the chain name, darlin? Or for that matter what is the name of the business all together? And here is your food. You need to eat it all if you can."

Regina groaned but took the food from Jax as she sent him a smile. "The chain name is Kings Custom Design, Repair, and Auto shop. The name of the whole business is Kings Designer Cars. There are several shops in fifteen states."

Lorca's mouth dropped open and then he laughed. "Go figure. Honey, try not to stress about what is going to need to be done come Tuesday. Right now you need to focus on your first days and week of classes. Now you eat while us men figure out the game plan for tomorrow. Also we will be talking in the next day or two about the fact that the man you call father is not your biological father."

Regina smiled slightly and nodded. She wasn't one to give up control easily but right now she was just too damn tired to care. "Alright then but don't get used to me taking orders about my life. I'm just too tired to argue the point and besides it isn't like I have no clue about what is going on tomorrow."

Jax chuckled and kissed Regina on the head. "We'll be at the end of the bar if you need something, darlin." He then led the way to the end of the bar with Lorca, Koz, Quinn, and Happy following him. He shot a look at Regina to make sure that she was eating and that she was alright before he looked back at his four brothers. "So I take it that I missed a bit while I was gone but I'll catch up on that later. For now I just want to say that I don't know about you four but I don't like the idea of her traveling alone. She's going to have too much shit on her shoulders come Tuesday and that isn't including her schooling. She's not back to complete health yet and everything getting thrown at her could jeopardize that. She is too thin and looks like a hard wind could blow her away."

Quinn nodded and gruffly said "I'll help her however I can. From the sound of it even though she was privileged growing up she still had a hard life. She hasn't had the chance to just be young. Hell she'll be twenty one and she's never really had the chance to do anything she wanted to up until now. Jax, do you think Juice will be able to help her with her school work should she need it? She's doing two majors, a minor, working here, plus she'll be taking over every aspect of the business her mom founded. She's going to need all the help that she can get so that she doesn't get stressed and end up sick or worse."

Koz nodded even as his eyes hardened. "We may be happy to know her but there are going to be some that aren't happy at all especially if it turns out that she is your half sister, Jax. I can think of one person right off the bat that isn't going to like the fact that you are in her life. However I can also think of one person that would more than likely lay his life down for her if he would have to. With that being said I have to say that I agree with Quinn. Regina's life is about to get more hectic than it already is. She is going to need someone watching her back. She has somehow managed to pick up a stalker. How much worse is it going to get and be for her when she is the head of the family business? We'll need to talk about that later. Right now we should talk about tomorrow. Depending on what kind of deliveries are being made she's going to need man power to get shit moved around. I'm not sure I like the idea of stranger having access to her house even for a short period of time after what was done to her car. It really wouldn't be that hard for whoever damaged her car to dress up as a delivery guy. It also wouldn't be hard for someone to bug her house."

Jax frowned as he thought about everything Koz said. He ran a hand through his hair. "Alright all five of us will go home with Regina tonight. In the morning Juice, Bulldog, Half Sack, Tig, and Chibs can come over to help with moving shit and keeping an eye on the delivery guys. Once the delivery guys leave I'll have Juice sweep Regina's house and check into her security system. I'll also have Juice do a background check on her father's known associates and friends to see if we need to worry about anything from that angle. Clay has to be getting bored so I'll call him and have him check out Kings in Oakland with Laroy and Marcus to make sure that it is running the way it should be. I'll also make sure to stress to him that he is to keep this from Gemma and once he hears why he will do it with no problem. We've both long suspected that Gemma had something to do with my dad's accident that eventually led to him being killed. Lorca and Koz, you can check the two Kings out that are here in Tacoma. Happy and Quinn, you two check out the Kings in Seattle on Monday. We'll worry about the others at a later date. I may extend our trip here even longer."

Lorca, Happy, Quinn, and Koz all nodded but it was Quinn who said "We need to keep this low key. We're also going to need to run background checks on those in her life. I don't like the idea of someone getting close to her just because of her money."

Jax's eyes hardened. "If someone even tries they won't live to regret it. Right now she needs to know that she has people in her life that care for her for her and not what she has or who she is. From the sound of things she hasn't had that much if at all since her grandparents died. I also want Tina and Alicia kept away from her when possible. I really don't like the way those two are looking at Regina. We all know they will do anything to land a Son."

Happy scowled and rasped "They try anything and they'll see just why I'm known as a hard ass."

Koz clapped Happy on the shoulder. "Their glares have gotten worse since you walked in, Happy. In fact it looks like Tina is going over to Regina right now."

At that statement Jax, Lorca, Quinn, and Happy all turned to look at Tina who had just come to a stop next to where Regina was sitting.

All five Sons walked closer when they saw Tina getting into Regina's face and heard her as she snarled "Stay the fuck away from the Sons or you'll regret it. They belong to Alicia and I, you stupid cunt."

Regina snorted and shook her head. "Happy, Lorca, Jax, Koz, nor Quinn are pieces of property, Tina. They do NOT belong to anyone. Besides if they even semi belonged to you or Alicia they would have been talking to you or her tonight instead of spending all of their time talking to or watching me. I may not know them or you that well but I can tell why none of them are with either you or Alicia. You don't look past the kutte they are wearing. You only see the kutte and not the man beneath it. If I were them I wouldn't give you a second look either. Now get the hell out of my face before I make you, little girl."

Tina's eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't talk to me like that, bitch. If they heard what you were saying to me they would give you hell."

Regina snorted again and then threw her head back and laughed after she looked over Tina's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at Tina once she calmed down some. "You think so, Tina? I don't seeing as they heard everything you said and that I said to you and didn't step in to defend you. Grow the fuck up, Tina, and learn that you can't always get what you want. Nobody is going to want to be with you as long as you act like the slut that you apparently are."

Tina gasped in anger and then before Regina or any of the five Sons even realized what she was about to do she put her hands on Regina's head and slammed her face down onto the bar as she shouted "Take that, bitch!"

Happy, Jax, Quinn, Koz, Lorca, and Nick who just came out from the back all hurried forward but it was Happy who grabbed a hold of Tina and pulled her away from Regina as he hissed "You fucking little whore, who in the hell do you think you are? Not one of us want you or the slut you call a best friend. How dare you put your hands on Regina like that? You had best thank your lucky stars that I'm in a good mood right now or I would end you. As it is get the fuck out of our sight before we forget that we don't hurt women. Neither you or Alicia is to come anywhere near Regina ever again. Neither you or Alicia is welcome at the clubhouse. Now get the fuck back to work, you stupid cunt." He waited until he was sure that Tina was doing what she was told before he walked over to where Jax, Lorca, Quinn, Koz, and Nick were all surrounding Regina. "Is she alright?"

Nick's eyes when they looked up were flashing in anger. "She seems to be but Jax has called Chibs to come and take a look at her because she lost consciousness for about forty five seconds or so. Tonight will be Tina's last night working here. What in the hell made Tina slam Regina's head into the bar like that? I sent Dylan into the back to get a towel and some ice."

Koz whose eyes were cold and hard said "Regina told Tina like it is and Tina didn't like that much. Tina is lucky that we don't hurt women or she would be in a world of hurt right now."

Regina groaned from where she still had her head laying on the bar. "She isn't worth it, Koz. I'll get back at her in a legal way. She really shouldn't have put her fucking hands on me."

Jax gave a dark chuckle. "We'll back you in whatever you decide. When Chibs gets here I want you to let him look at you and then we're taking you home. All of us will stay with you tonight since you have delivery guys coming in the morning. More than likely Nick will show up also once he closes for the night."

Nick nodded. "I'm going to close early. Once Chibs walks in I'll start closing down that way we can all leave at the same time. Besides I don't think Regina needs to be on the back of a bike after getting her head smashed like that."

Jax nodded. "I agree there. And you're not open tomorrow so that isn't a problem. Alright then we have a game plan then."

Lorca lifted an eyebrow when he heard a commotion outside and walked over and pushed the door open. His eyes widened slightly at the sight that met his eyes and then he shook his head as he walked back over to the group at the bar. "I hope that your house is a big one, Regina. It isn't only Chibs that came but Tig, Half Sack, Opie, and Juice as well. More than likely they are going to tag along with us when we come home with you."

Regina gave a slight chuckle. "It's big enough for all of you. God my head is killing me."

Jax looked down at Regina in concern and his eyes flashed with rage when he saw that one of her eyes were swollen shut. "Jesus Christ! Koz, get Chibs in here quicker."

Koz nodded and hurried over to the door and pushed it open just as he saw Chibs walking down the sidewalk towards the door. "Hurry the fuck up, Chibs!"

Chibs heard the tone of voice Koz was using and hurried his steps with Opie, Tig, Half Sack, and Juice right behind him. When he walked into the bar he looked around and then his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of his other brothers including his president surrounding a tiny slip of a girl. He hurried over to them and nodded. "What do we have, Jax?"

Jax sighed. "Chibs, meet Regina. Regina, meet Chibs. Chibs, I want you to take a look at Regina's face from where it was slammed into the bar before any of us could stop Tina. Her right eye is already swollen shut."

Chibs swore and then bent down and gently lifted Regina's head up. When he saw the mess that was her face he swore again. "Alright, luv, I'm going to prod your face as carefully and as gently as I can. Happy, get me a clean washcloth and some water so I can wipe this blood off of her face. Quinn, keep anyone away that doesn't need to be here. Lorca and Koz, why don't you two help Nick shut the bar down like he is trying to do. Jax, I want you to hold Regina's hair back out of her face and hold her face still." Once he saw that his orders were being followed he concentrated on Regina and blocked everything else out. He poured some water from one of the two water bottles that Happy brought him onto a washcloth and started to clean the blood off of Regina's face. He did this a couple times until he was satisfied that her face was clear of blood. He frowned when he got a good look at her face and shot a look at Jax who gave a curt nod and then went back to carefully looking Regina's face over. He prodded her cheek bones and was happy when he didn't feel any breaks and that she didn't wince when he pressed on both cheeks. Next he checked her nose and frowned at what he saw. "Luv, your nose is broken. I'm going to have to re-break it so that it doesn't heal crookedly. I know that it's going to hurt and for that I'm sorry. Keep still now here I go." He quickly moved his hand and let out a sigh of relief when it was back in the position it should have been with. He picked up another washcloth and held it to Regina's nose when it started bleeding again. "Alright nothing besides your nose is broken so that is a good thing. However you already have two shiners showing and your right eye will be swollen for a while. When you get home you need to put some ice on your nose and take some pain pills for the pain."

Jax nodded. "We'll make sure that she does. Since you boys are here you might as well come with us to Regina's so that I don't have to call you later this morning to have you come over."

Tig for once realized something more was going on after he got a good look at Regina and nodded. "Juice brought his laptop with him so he can show you what he has found so far. If you'll give Opie and I the girl's address we'll head out now and make sure that everything is clear at her house and take Half Sack with us. There is no sense in all of us waiting around here while some of us could be making sure that whoever damaged her car hasn't damaged her house as well."

Regina frowned slightly at that but nodded and motioned for Happy who was behind the bar the get her, her purse. When she had her purse in her hands she pulled her keys out and handed them to the dark curly haired man along with a piece of paper that had her address on it. "Here you are, Sir. I have beer in my refrigerator if you or your friend would like one. I had a friend buy it for me since I'm not old enough to get it myself just yet."

Tig shook his head. "My name is Tig, little girl, not sir. The man holding the washcloth to your nose is Chibs. The spiky headed boy is Juice, the red headed boy is Half Sack, and the giant is Opie. We'll head on over and check things out for you."

Regina nodded thankfully. "Thank you." She watched as Opie and Tig left before she sighed. "I think my nose has quit bleeding, Chibs."

Chibs chuckled slightly and pulled the washcloth away and nodded in satisfaction. "That is has, luv, that it has. We'll get you out of here shortly as soon as Nick, Lorca, and Koz are finished closing the bar down. I will suggest that you let Nick drive you home because you don't need to be on the back of a bike right now. I'll reevaluate you tomorrow well later today and let you know if you can get on one yet or not."

Regina smiled and leaned her head against Jax. "I want to go home and go to bed. I'm tired."

Jax bent his head down and kissed Regina on the head. "I know, darlin, and we're almost ready to go. Just hang on for two more minutes and then you can sleep. If you fall asleep on the way to your house one of us will carry you inside. Which bedroom is yours in case you are asleep?"

Regina chuckled. "My bedroom is the one that has a purple comforter on the bed and it the bedroom is half painted purple."

Jax nodded. "Okay, darlin. Here come Nick, Lorca, and Koz now so I think that we are ready to leave."

Nick who heard what Jax said nodded. "We are ready to go now. Everything is cleaned up and I fired Tina and put Alicia on warning. Let's get out of here and get Regina home."

Jax swung Regina up into his arms gently and led the way out of the bar. He waited until Nick closed and locked the bar up before walking over to Nick's truck. Once Nick opened the passenger side door he placed Regina in the truck and buckled her up. "Go to sleep, darlin. I'll carry you in when we get to your house."

Regina sleepily nodded and then was out like a light even before Nick pulled out of his parking spot.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Okay I decided to leave it here because it was a good place to stop... I actually loved writing this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to thank all those who have favorited and/or put this story on story alert... Glad that you all seem to be enjoying this story... I will be updating this story 2-3 times a week when possible and also depending on if I keep getting positive feedback on the story... I do love hearing what you all think about it...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they pulled up in front of Regina's house and were off of their bikes Tig finally asked the question that was burning on his tongue. "Was is just me or did that Regina girl look like Trinity and Jax?"

Opie sighed and shook his head as he looked at the big ass house in front of him. "It wasn't just you, brother. I'm sure we'll get the full story later on but for now lets make sure that the girl's house is secure because my guess is, is that the others won't be far behind us at all."

Tig nodded and pulled the keys out of his pocket. "Half Sack, check the back while Opie and I go through the house." He waited until Half Sack disappeared around the side of the house before he led the way up the walk way and onto the front porch. He quickly checked the mailbox to make sure that nothing was put in it before he pulled open the screen door and unlocked the front door. He then pushed it open and walked in followed by Opie. He whistled once he got a good look around the hall and living room. "Regina wasn't kidding when she said that this house was big enough for all of us. If you wan to check the rooms in the back of the house I'll check everything at the front of the house, Opie."

He quickly cleared the living room, the kitchen, and the laundry room and then headed up the stairs to check out the second floor. His eyes widened in shock at the size of the rooms and then noticed that they weren't all furnished just yet. Once he was sure everything was secure upstairs he went back downstairs and met Opie and Half Sack in the living room just as he heard the sound of motorcycles coming down the road. "Everything was clear upstairs and in the rooms I checked down here. She doesn't have any of the rooms upstairs furnished yet."

Opie nodded. "I checked the four bedrooms down here plus two bathrooms but they were all furnished. It looks like her living room is furnished also. If I would have to take a guess the furniture and stuff that is to be delivered later today is for the rooms upstairs. We'll make sure that it gets to where it goes with no problem. Also need to talk to Jax about sending a prospect or someone over here to finish her half painted bedroom. She has maybe a quarter of her bedroom painted purple while the rest of it is still white. I'm kind of scared to find out just what she is using to reach the top of the wall and the ceiling which is being painted black for some reason. It sounds like they are all here. Sack, open up the front door so that they can come right in."

Half Sack nodded and walked over to the door and opened it just as Jax walked up the steps onto the porch carrying Regina in his arms. He stepped back and out of the way. "I cleared the outside of the house while Tig and Opie did the inside, Jax."

Jax nodded and then looked at Opie and Tig. "Where is Regina's bedroom located at? She is out for the count."

Opie nodded and motioned for Jax to follow him. He led the way down the hall and to the bedroom that he figured was Regina's. He stood back and stayed silent as Jax slipped her shoes off before going to her dresser and finding a long enough t-shirt to slip onto her. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head when Jax slipped the t-shirt over her head and onto her before he took the strapless shirt and skirt she had been wearing off of her. His smile grew when he saw Jax tuck her in and kiss her on the head before walking over to join him. He looked at Jax with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to keep the door open so that you can hear if she calls out?"

Jax shook his head. "I'll pull it mostly shut and leave a small crack. I'm sure that one of us will come check on her soon to make sure that she is alright. Lets head to the living room and join the others."

Opie led the way out and then stopped in the hallway to wait on Jax to close the door until only a crack was left before he finished leading the way back to the living room. Once in the living room he took a seat on the only free arm chair left leaving the couch that Lorca was sitting on for Jax to sit in. Once he was comfortable in his seat he looked from Jax to Lorca, Koz, Quinn, Happy, Nick and back to Jax. "So does one of you want to tell us what you know that we don't know? Just who is Regina to all of you? Why are you all so protective of her already? What exactly happened to get her into the state that she was in when we first saw her? And finally why in the fuck is she so damn tiny?"

Nick ran a hand down his face. "I hired Regina yesterday when she came into the Lion's Den asking about the waiting job. I liked her from the start and knew that she was exactly who I was looking for, for the job. Quinn and Koz came in last night and they hit it off with Regina so they decided to come back again tonight and ended up bringing Lorca and Jax with them. From the moment that I laid eyes on Regina I felt protective of her and I still do. I really don't see that going away anytime soon. As for why she is so tiny I think it has to do with the fact that she was sick a couple of years ago and she hasn't regained the health that she had before she ended up sick."

Jax nodded. "When I first saw Regina like Koz and Quinn I felt that I needed to keep my eyes on her. I felt that if anything were to happen to her that there would be hell to pay for whoever hurt her. The more I talked to her this evening the more I liked her and felt the need to be protective. I'm sure that by now the rest of you have figured out that if you look at Regina close, long, and hard enough that she looks just like Trinity and I. I'm pretty sure but I won't know until I ask her for a DNA test that she is my half sister. From what I understand she knows that the man who raised her and that she calls father is not her biological father. Her birthday is Tuesday and she will be twenty one years old and once she turns twenty one she comes into control of everything that her jackass step dad cut her off from when she refused to marry one of his friends sons. I'm sure that everyone here realizes what Kings Designer Cars stands for and their main chain shop names. Regina will be in charge of all of the business once her birthday hits. I'm not even sure if King is her step dad's last name or not."

Juice shook his head. "That is why when I first looked him up I had a hard time finding him until I typed in his social security number. He took Regina's mom's last name when they married because it was more well known. Henry King's name is actually Henry Swan and before he married Regina's mom he did time for assault and battery on his then girlfriend. Kings Custom Design, Repair, and Auto shop has fifty five shops total in fifteen states. From what little I was able to look up before I came with Chibs there is one hell of a waiting list for designs on cars and motorcycles alike. I want to look up more information on Henry King because some of the people he associates with ring a bell to me and I want to make sure that it will not mean trouble for Regina when she takes over. As for the name of the tattoo artist that Regina will be seeing on Tuesday, Jax, the only thing I can suggest is that you make sure someone goes with her. There have been no charges or anything like that pressed against the man but for some reason he has to keep hiring people to work with him and mostly it's females and they only work with/for him for about two weeks before they end up leaving."

Jax frowned. "I don't like the sound of that. We need to see if we can get someone to go into the tattoo parlor on Monday to see if he does anything that shouldn't be done. Juice, I have a list of other names I want you to run background checks on. The list is of the Professors that Regina will be having when she starts classes on Monday. I want to make sure that none of them have been arrested for something that can hurt Regina in one way or another."

Juice nodded. "I'll start running checks on them tomorrow. So what exactly are we all doing here tonight?"

Koz who had been silent just listening spoke up and said "Regina has deliveries coming in the morning and we want to make sure that she is protected. It would be too damn easy for whoever did what they did to her car to dress up as a delivery man and enter the house. Although I'm not exactly sure what she is having delivered."

Tig snorted. "If I were to take a guess I would have to say that she is having furniture for the upstairs rooms to be furnished. Every single room upstairs is unfurnished yet. Everything down here seems to be furnished so that shouldn't be much of a problem."

Opie nodded. "I would have to agree with, Tig. While speaking of this house, Jax, we need to see about getting someone over here to finish painting for Regina. Her bedroom is only a quarter of the way painted on the walls and maybe a quarter of the ceiling is painted as well. She doesn't need to be up on ladders or anything like that to do the painting on her own with how tiny she is."

Nick nodded. "I agree. Maybe she'll let some of us finish it for her. I'm not so sure that she would let people in to finish it for her that she doesn't know. Besides I'm not sure it would be a good thing to let many people she don't know in her house even if we know them."

Jax sighed. "I see your point, Nick. Alright between us I'm pretty sure that we can get the painting done as well as all the furniture put where it goes and put together if it needs to be. For now the only thing we can do is rest and relax because in about six hours or so we will be having people knocking on the door. I'm going to crash in Regina's room so that I'm close by in case she needs something through the night. I'll see you all later this morning." With that said he stood up and walked out of the living room and down the hall and into Regina's bedroom. He pulled the chair that was against the wall over to the bed and sat down in it after kicking off his shoes and taking his kutte off. He wasn't sure how long it was but for the longest time before he dozed off he just watched Regina sleep with a small smile on his lips.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Regina woke up at seven forty five in the morning and blinked her eyes. She couldn't help but smile when she caught sight of Jax sleeping in a chair by her bed. When she moved her head she couldn't contain a groan from escaping her lips as pain shot through her head. When she saw Jax sit up straight with opened eyes she huffed. "Good morning, Jax. I didn't mean to wake you up but I moved my head without thinking and pain shot through it."

Jax shook his head, stood up and stretched. "It's alright, Regina. I will go and get you some pain killer if you want to go to the bathroom. We have about fifteen minutes before the delivery guys are due."

Regina waved her hand letting Jax know that she agreed since she really couldn't nod. "If you could just have me a cup of coffee waiting in the living room. I'll be out in about five minutes or so."

Jax nodded and after giving Regina a kiss on the head he headed out of her bedroom and into the living room. He wasn't surprised at all to see that everyone was up already. "Regina is awake and will be out here in about five minutes. Is there any coffee? She would like a cup of it and I need to get her some Tylenol or something because her head is killing her."

Chibs stood up. "I'll get the lass some coffee and bring the Tylenol I went out for earlier in here. When she comes in I'll check her face out and make sure that it looks alright."

Jax smiled and followed Chibs into the kitchen to get himself a coffee. Once he had it in his hand and took a swallow of it he let out a sigh of relief and led the way back to the living room. Once he sat down he looked at everyone. "I'll call Clay later on and let him know what is going on. More than likely he will want to come down here for a day or two in order to meet Regina."

Everyone nodded but it was Tig who said "If this turns out the way that we think it will he is going to spoil her."

Jax chuckled as he leaned his head back against the couch. "I know but then again so will I. From the sounds of from what she said she deserves to be spoiled some. Alright for now table any topics that need discussing until later." He stood up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall and couldn't help but smile when he saw Regina standing in the archway to the living room in a pair of jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. "Come on and sit down, Regina. We have your coffee and some pain killers for you. When the doorbell rings one of us will get it because you really need to be taking it easy today."

Regina looked at Jax with a raised eyebrow but gave in because if she was honest with herself she was in pain and exhausted. She sat down on the couch in between Lorca and Jax and took the cup of coffee and pills that Chibs was holding out to her. "Alright I will do what you ask, Jax, only because if I'm honest with myself I feel like shit today and need to make sure that I'm back to feeling well by tomorrow morning for classes. Everything but the bookshelves that are being delivered this morning go to the rooms upstairs. I really don't care which bed, dresser, or night stands go into which room. I'll worry about decorating at some other point in time. Did everyone get at least a little sleep?"

Koz chuckled. "Don't worry about us, little one. We are use to getting no sleep but to set your mind at ease yes we did catch some shut eye. I must say that the beds you have in the rooms down here are comfortable. I think I could live in one for life with as good as I feel today after getting a couple hours of sleep on one of those mattresses."

Regina smirked at that. "You are more than welcome to use any bed in this house except for mine, Koz. It isn't like I don't have the room in this house. At some point this coming week I'm going to have to see about getting a landscaper hired because the gardens outback are overrun with weeds and I also need to see about getting the pool drained, cleaned, and then filled again. There is so much that needs to be done but I just haven't had the time to get it done and I won't have the time anytime soon."

Nick shook his head as he looked at the young woman he was already coming to love as a daughter. "You don't have to shoulder all of this alone, Regina. You may have had to up til a couple days ago but now you have all of us to help you. You just need to learn how to accept the help that is being offered. You ARE NO longer alone. We will help you get everything that you want done, done. Right now you need to be worrying and thinking about the classes that you are about to start come tomorrow morning. I'm sure that between all of us here we know people who can do the things that you want done completed."

Lorca, Jax, Quinn, Koz, Happy, Tig, Chibs, Juice, and Half Sack all nodded since they agreed with Nick but it was Lorca who said "I know someone who can do the pool. Also I'm sure that between our prospects here in Tacoma and the prospects Jax has in Charming we can get the garden groomed and back to its former glory. Also we're going to have you move into another room to sleep in today and tonight because we're going to finish painting your bedroom for you. Today you are going to rest and relax and let us men handle everything."

Jax nodded. "I have no problem loaning out my prospects to get a job done. Besides it will be a change from the shit that they normally do."

Regina sighed but nodded because she could see that they were all only trying to help ease the burden on her shoulders. "Alright then I'll let you men have your way."

Everyone chuckled just as the doorbell sounded and Jax stood up and went to answer the door. He looked through the glass at the top of the door and saw that it was several delivery men and nodded as he pulled the front door open and stepped back.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I ended this chapter where I did because the next chapter things start getting a little interesting... This was the best place to end this particular chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am happy to know that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it... I would have had this chapter up sooner but I only have one good hand currently as the other one is in a half cast until I see the orthopedic surgeon this coming Wednesday... This chapter will have a bit of a jump because I am not going to put in the delivery guys so it will jump to after the deliveries... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax, Lorca, Quinn, Koz, Happy, and Nick all let out sighs of relief once the last delivery guy was back out the front door but it was Jax who looked around at the others and finally said "Juice, sweep the house and make sure that there were no bugs placed anywhere. Tig and Opie, I would like you both to do a perimeter check around the house. Half Sack and Chibs, you two get started on putting the rooms upstairs to rights since the delivery men only put everything in the bedrooms and not in a neat way."

Once he saw Tig, Opie, Juice, Chibs, and Half Sack nod and leave to do what they were asked he turned to look at Regina who was actually asleep on the couch with her head in Nick's lap. "Koz, pick Regina up and take her to her bedroom. She needs to get some more sleep and she should be able to stretch out while doing it." He waited until Koz gently picked Regina up and carried her to her bedroom before he turned to look at Quinn, Lorca, Nick, and Happy. "What do you guys think about the men who did the deliveries? Did any of you get any feelings?"

Nick sighed. "I got a vibe off of two of them that I didn't care for. They kept eyeing Regina whenever they entered the house with each load. They didn't like taking orders from us instead of her."

Lorca nodded and said "I made sure to write their names down so that we could have Juice look them up. They also kept eyeing things in the house. We're going to need to make sure that they don't come back and break in or something like that."

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know of the two that you guys are talking about. There was something off about them but I can't really put my finger on what it is. Until we figure it out I don't want Regina left alone. Whenever she steps a foot outside this house I want one to two men with her at all times. When it comes to her college classes we'll need to figure something out. I don't feel comfortable with her being there with no protection."

Quinn frowned. "We have two days now until her birthday and then she's going to be stressed. We need to come up with a plan to help her out so that we can present it to her and get her to agree with it."

Jax nodded just as Koz walked back into the living room. "I'll give Clay a quick call. You five talk among yourselves and see what you can come up with and we'll discuss it when I come back in. Koz, did you get Regina laid down alright?"

Koz nodded. "She stirred for a few seconds and then went right back to sleep. I made sure that her bedroom windows were locked still."

Jax nodded again and then walked out of the living room and the house. He pulled his cell phone out as he sat on the porch railing and dialed Clay's number. He sighed when he heard Clay pick up. "Clay, it's me. Are you alone right now?"

_Clay frowned when he heard Jax's tone of voice and walked into the chapel, shut the doors, and then sat down in one of the chairs. "I am now, son. What is wrong? Is everything in Tacoma alright?"_

Jax sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Everything to do with the Tacoma charter is good but I have found out some things while I've been here. I went to the Lions Den with Lorca, Koz, and Quinn last night and met a girl by the name of Regina King. She looks just like Trinity and I, Clay. I'm pretty damn sure that she is my half sister. She is so fucking tiny that I can span her waist with both of my hands pretty much. Well she has already acquired a stalker and I came home with her last night along with Lorca, Koz, Quinn, Happy, Nick who you know owns the Lions Den, Tig, Chibs, Opie, Juice, and Half Sack. I need a big favor from you."

_Clay's eyes were wide by the time that Jax finished talking and he sat straight up in his seat. "Anything, son. What do you need me to do?"_

Jax couldn't help but smile. "Come Tuesday Regina will be twenty one and she gets control of the business that her mother and step father started. The thing is that she has no idea what exactly needs to be done and she doesn't really need the stress of dealing with it all because she isn't back to being completely healthy just yet. She was diagnosed with leukemia in her senior year of high school and she was barely through accepting her diploma when she collapsed. She has only been in remission for a little over a year now and has decided that it was time to go to college for what she has wanted and she starts there tomorrow. I need for you to get in touch with Laroy and Marcus and have them meet you at Kings Custom Design, Repair, and Auto Shop in Oakland and take a look around for me. I want to make sure that the shop is running like it should and that nothing is wrong in any way, shape, or form. Over the next several months Regina has several shops to look over and see if everything is as it should be. From what I understand there are three parts to the business so she is going to have a shit load thrown at her when she already has so much that she is doing. It doesn't help that her step dad cut her off until she gains control on her birthday because she refused to marry one of his friends son. I already have Juice looking up information on her step dad and his associates. I will also be talking to Regina about getting a DNA test done to compare are DNA but I have NO doubts that it will come back that we are brother and sister. Which means that we will need to make sure that Gemma stays the hell away from Regina. I do believe that it is about time to have her dealt with once and for all. She is causing too many problems because we won't do what she wants us to anymore."

_Clay swore long and hard before he finally said "I'll get Marcus and Laroy and we'll check out the shop and then come up to Tacoma for a day or two. I want to meet this girl because if she is JT's daughter then that means she is my Goddaughter and nobody messes with my family. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon at some point, Jax."_

Jax couldn't help but chuckle. "I had a feeling you would say that. Call when you guys reach the Tacoma clubhouse and one of us will come get you. For now we're staying with Regina to make sure that she is alright. I'll be taking her to school tomorrow because Lorca has to fix her car from where the windshield and tires were broken and slashed last night. Call if you feel that something is off at Kings and let me know." He waited until Clay gave him the affirmative before he ended the call and went back into the house where the others were all sitting and talking to one another.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know that this chapter is shorter compared to the others but it was the place to stop it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
